


First Meeting

by LuffyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: A fun headcanon story, Gen, I was not going to tag every commander :P, No maces were harmed in the making of this story, This is just family and friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyGirl/pseuds/LuffyGirl
Summary: This is just a fun head-canon of mine on how Rakuyo’s first few weeks were when he first joined The Whitebeard Pirates. Oh and his living weapon, Macey. Wait, what? (This story was made for fun and is completely finished though updates will vary. I also did some research just in case and tried my best to include all the division commanders except for Ace (duh) and Haruta)
Kudos: 10





	1. Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is. (I would really appreciate some tips about this site like how to respond to reviews without everyone seeing my response(s). But if they can't be hidden I'll try to add my responses in the next chapter)
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> I don’t know what I’ll be putting up here but this story is already up and finished on FanFiction.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

“Remember, you can’t be active until we’re in our assigned room on the ship. We don’t want to scare anybody. O.k, Macey?” Rakuyo said looking at his weapon that was somehow alive.

The weapon, which was a mace (hence the name ‘Macey’) and had spikes on top of its ‘head’ and red eyes and a mouth with sharp ‘teeth’, barked almost like a dog. Rakuyo didn’t know what to call the noises it made but knew his weapon was indeed a very strange yet unique one.

After all, who’s ever heard of a spiked mace that ate a Devil Fruit?

Rakuyo wanted to tell the cap- well, now _his_ captain, about Macey but decided to keep quiet about it until after he joined. Whitebeard certainly wouldn’t be afraid of it but might detest it being on the ship for what it is. Plus, Rakuyo knew that most of the crew mates would be afraid of it.

“O.k.” Rakuyo said as he grabbed Macey’s ‘leash’ (which was really a strong chain) and looked up at the ship from a distance. “Here we go.”

XXX

“And this is your room.” Vista said as he opened the door to Rakuyo’s new room. “Feel free to re-arrange it, buy things for it, just not too much and with that, the tour is over.”

 _‘Finally.’_ Rakuyo thought exhausted already. This ship was HUGE!

“I’ll leave you be so you can get settled and dinner will be served in the mess hall in an hour. If you get lost, just about anyone on the ship will be glad to help you.”

“Thanks…” Uh, what was his name again?

“Vista.”

Right. “Thanks, Vista.”

“No problem. Welcome to The Whitebeard Pirates, Rakuyo.” Vista smiled and soon left closing the door behind him.

Rakuyo looked around the room which was a decent size. Not too big or small. If there was anything else needed, he’ll just wait until later on to decide on what they were.

He then heard a noise and looked at Macey who was now ‘awake’. Rakuyo was glad he taught her (every time he called Macey a boy, she would ‘growl’) how to be quiet and a ‘regular mace’. It was sure one of the strangest things he ever had to do but then again, everything about Macey was strange.

Rakuyo’s thoughts were interrupted when he saw Macey heading for the bed.

“Macey, no!” He said and the mace stopped almost immediately. “I know you’re excited but you can’t make too much noise. Plus, you’ll ruin the bed.”

Macey ‘whined’ and then chose to move around the room as if checking out the area.

 _‘Life sure is going to be much different now.’_ Rakuyo thought as he sat down on the bed.


	2. Should I Be Concerned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is just a fun head-canon of mine on how Rakuyo’s first few weeks were when he first joined The Whitebeard Pirates. Oh and his living weapon, Macey. Wait, what? (This story was made for fun and is completely finished and will update whenever but I’ll try to keep it weekly. Chapter sizes vary. I also did some research just in case and tried my best to include all the division commanders except for Ace (duh) and Haruta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is. (I would really appreciate some tips about this site like how to respond to reviews without everyone seeing my response. But if they can't be hidden I'll try to add my responses in the next chapter)
> 
> (Also, how do I add notes to another chapter without the previous notes from the last chapter being added on to the current one? It keeps happening and it is extremely annoying)
> 
> Anyway, do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> I don’t know what I’ll be putting up here but this story is already up and finished on FanFiction.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)

* * *

Rakuyo was woken up by the sound of knocking on his door and didn’t realize he fell asleep.

 _‘Huh. So it wasn’t a dream. I really did join The Whitebeard Pirates._ ’ He thought and then looked at Macey who was on guard and staring at the door.

“Macey, hide.” Rakuyo whispered and the mace did so by just simply turning into a ‘regular mace’ even though it didn’t want to. Rakuyo then got off the bed and went up to the door and opened it. “Sorry, I-” He stopped midway when he realized who he was talking to. “You’re Marco The Phoenix!”

“Yes I am. And according to Vista, you’re Rakuyo. Nice to meet you.”

“You’re the first division commander of this crew!”

“That’s correct. Now let’s go, it’s time for dinner.”

“Can I ask you some questions along the way?”

Marco didn’t want to answer that but was asked many questions anyway during the whole walk to the mess hall.

XXX

“Izo, meet Rakuyo. He just joined the crew today.” Marco introduced as they both sat down with their plates.

“Hello-”

“Hi, Rakuyo welcome to the world of piracy.” Izo told him and Rakuyo’s reaction said it all but Izo and Marco just laughed. “You thought I was a girl right?”

Rakuyo didn’t know how to answer that but Izo spoke again.

“That’s alright, I get that a lot. Sometimes I don’t mind but it’s fun to play along and tease people. Then when they hear my voice and figure it out it’s always hilarious.”

“Especially when Thatch found out.” Marco laughed. “His reaction was priceless!”

“I did slap him for trying to kiss me but yes it was priceless.” Izo laughed as well.

“What was priceless?” Thatch asked as he suddenly appeared between Marco and Rakuyo who jumped.

“Nothing.” Marco answered but was still smiling.

“Well, nothing _is_ priceless.”

Izo just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

“So I heard we got a new crewmate! … Where are they?”

“Look to your right.” Marco told Thatch and he did so.

“Hi, you must be Rakuyo! I’m Thatch the forth division commander of The Whitebeard Pirates!” Thatch said a little too happily. “Now that you’re a part of our crew, you have to pass an initiation!”

“Here we go.” Marco and Izo said a little annoyed knowing what the ‘initiation’ was.

“Initiation? For what?” Rakuyo asked curiously. He wasn’t told anything about a test if that’s what it was.

Thatch suddenly held a paper and a pencil in his hands making Rakuyo wonder where they came from.

“Question one.”

 _‘Yup, definitely a test.’_ Rakuyo thought bracing himself.

“Are you allergic to anything?”

Well, that’s not the kind of question he was expecting.

“Uh, no. Not that I know of. Why?”

“Next question.” Thatch said as he wrote down the answer and ignored Rakuyo’s own question. “What’s your least favorite color?”

What the hell?

“This is stereo-typical but pink. Are these quest-”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t-”

“They’re necessary. Have you eaten a Devil Fruit?”

“No.” _‘But my mace sure has.’_ Rakuyo thought and wanted to say but didn’t.

“What’s your biggest fear?”

“Answering strange questions and not knowing what they’re for.”

Izo and Marco laughed while Thatch pouted and wrote something down.

“Fine. You’ll either get lucky or you don’t.”

“What’s that supposed-”

“Alright, I got everything I need. It was nice meeting you and I hope you enjoy dinner which I madeandifyoudon’tlikeitthenIdidn’tmakeit, bye!”

And with that, Thatch scurried off back to the kitchen leaving Rakuyo completely confused so he looked at Izo and Marco for answers. “Should I be concerned?”

“Maybe.” They both answered simultaneously.

“What we can tell you is that three out of the four questions are important.” Izo told him.

“While two out of the three important questions are very important.” Marco said confusing Rakuyo more. “Can’t have Thatch accidentally giving you something you might be allergic to. Judging by how you answered, he probably put down maybe.”

“But I’m not allergic to anything. Wait… So he’s a commander and the head chef?”

“That’s right.”

“I never would’ve guessed that.”

“Almost no one does.” Izo answered. “So far those idiot Marines think Thatch is one or the other, not both. He’s still one of the newest commanders so it’s going to take time for people to realize that.”

“I see. … So that question about the biggest fear-”

“Like Thatch said, you’ll either get lucky or you don’t.”

Rakuyo had a feeling there was more to that answer but decided to let it go for now. That and he was a little scared to find out what Thatch meant.


	3. Who Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is just a fun head-canon of mine on how Rakuyo’s first few weeks were when he first joined The Whitebeard Pirates. Oh and his living weapon, Macey. Wait, what? (This story was made for fun and is completely finished and will update whenever but I’ll try to keep it weekly. Chapter sizes vary. I also did some research just in case and tried my best to include all the division commanders except for Ace (duh) and Haruta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is. (I would really appreciate some tips about this site like how to respond to reviews without everyone seeing my response. But if they can't be hidden I'll try to add my responses in the next chapter)
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> I finally decided what to put up here but this story is already up and finished on FanFiction.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

The next day…

Rakuyo knew it wasn’t polite to stare but he currently had no clue what he was looking at from a distance. It looked and talked like a human but at the same time it didn’t. Its skin was blue so that completely threw Rakuyo off. Whatever it- no, _whoever they_ were (because ‘it’ was rude)- they were enjoying a conversation with Marco and Blamenco (who Rakuyo met earlier and was a little scared of Blamenco’s Devil Fruit but didn’t admit it).

“First time seeing a fishman?” Someone asked making Rakuyo jump and look at the person. “The name’s Blenheim. You’re Rakuyo, right?”

“Yeah. Nice to meet you.” Rakuyo said and then looked back at whoever was talking to Marco and Blamenco. “So… Who is that?”

“Have you ever heard of Fishman Island?”

Rakuyo shook his head.

“It’s the last island located in the Grand Line and serves as an alternative entrance to the New World.”

“Alternative?”

“If a pirate crew doesn’t want to cross the Red Line or aren’t legally permitted to, then they go through Fishman Island. The thing about it is that the island is underwater.”

“What?” Rakuyo said surprised. “Then how do you get there?”

“A gigantic bubble is put around the ship allowing us to breathe and move around and we dive in with the ship.”

Rakuyo just stared at Blenheim in disbelief while said commander laughed.

“It does sound far-fetched doesn’t it? But don’t worry, you’ll see it someday and I’m sure Namur wouldn’t mind giving another tour.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, for one, you’re with us now and you’re going to see A LOT of amazing and bizarre things. And the fact that you haven’t seen or heard of fishman before helps to.”

“Why is that?”

“Why don’t you go find out?”

“You want me to talk to him?”

“That’s right.” Blenheim said as he pushed Rakuyo towards Namur.

“Wait, right now?!”

“You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t even kn-!”

“Hey, Namur meet Rakuyo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	4. I Use A Mace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fun head-canon of mine on how Rakuyo’s first few weeks were when he first joined The Whitebeard Pirates. Oh and his living weapon, Macey. Wait, what? (This story was made for fun and is completely finished and will update whenever but I’ll try to keep it weekly. Chapter sizes vary. I also did some research just in case and tried my best to include all the division commanders except for Ace (duh) and Haruta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is.
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> I finally decided what to putt up here but this story is already up and finished on FanFiction.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

A few days later…

“Hey, Rakuyo how do you fight?” Thatch asked curiously.

“What do you mean how do I fight?”

“What he means is what’s your fighting style?” Curiel corrected.

“Yeah, that.” Thatch confirmed. “Do you prefer hand combat? Or fight with a weapon? Or both? I prefer my swords but I know hand combat in case I don’t have them. Plus, it’s always good to know more than one fighting style.”

“… I use a mace.”

“A mace?”

“It’s a round metal ball with sharp spikes on it.” Curiel described.

“I know what a mace is!” Thatch said as Curiel laughed. “I just haven’t seen anyone who’s not an enemy use one. Can I see it?”

“Not right now.”

“Why not? We’re sparring right now so-”

“Thatch, he said no. He’ll show you the mace when he’s ready.” Curiel said making Thatch pout.

XXX

Rakuyo watched as his mace ‘Macey’ moved around the room and then went up to door and ‘whined’.

“Sorry, Macey. I know you don’t like being in one place for too long but I don’t think they’re ready for you yet.”

It was that and the fact that Rakuyo had no idea how they would react. From there experience, not a lot of people enjoyed seeing a living mace coming towards you. They also didn’t understand how a weapon ate a Devil Fruit.

Neither did Rakuyo but that didn’t mean he was going to abandon his weapon. It was the only thing he ever really used and after it somehow ate a Devil Fruit, Macey became the only thing that kept him company.

Rakuyo sighed. He really should let her out. It was wrong keeping her in here especially since they were some place new and permanent. Plus, the crew had to find out eventually, right?

Rakuyo then heard a crunch noise which made him jump out of his thoughts and looked at Macey who was chewing on something. He then noticed the doorknob missing and sighed again. Hopefully it was replaceable.

“Macey you can’t go around breaking things on the ship.” How was he going to explain that the doorknob was broken? More importantly, how the hell was he going to introduce a living mace to the crew?

Hm…

Thatch did want to see the weapon during today’s spar. Maybe Rakuyo can show him and whoever else tomorrow. Maybe.

“Macey, if you want to get out of this room for a while, you’re gonna have to be a regular mace.”

Said mace looked at him while still chewing on the broken doorknob.

“And not break anything.”

_‘Maybe I should try to tell Whitebeard first.’_


	5. None Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is just a fun head-canon of mine on how Rakuyo’s first few weeks were when he first joined The Whitebeard Pirates. Oh and his living weapon, Macey. Wait, what? (This story was made for fun and is completely finished and will update whenever but I’ll try to keep it weekly. Chapter sizes vary. I also did some research just in case and tried my best to include all the division commanders except for Ace (duh) and Haruta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is.
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> I decided what to put up here but this story is already up and finished on FanFiction.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

The next day…

Rakuyo was woken up by the sound of knocking again and sat up on the bed. He saw Macey staring at the door and on guard again.

“Macey, hide.” Rakuyo whispered and the mace did so by turning into a ‘regular mace’ again. He then got off the bed and went up to the door and… Oh, yeah the knob was broken. “Uh… Come in.”

The person opened the door and Rakuyo was surprised the knob didn’t fall off.

“Afternoon, sleepy head.” Thatch greeted as he entered. “You missed breakfast so I decided to bring you lunch.”

“Afternoon, Thatch.” Rakuyo greeted back (for some reason, Thatch was an easy person to remember). “Thanks for the- wait, lunch? What time is it?”

“About twelve thirty. I was going to bring you breakfast but wasn’t sure if you wanted to be disturbed or not so I brought you lunch instead. I was waiting to see if you would come but once it got close to the time it is now I decided to bring it to you. Can’t have anyone going hungry.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“When I bring you food, you eat it.” Thatch said with a neutral expression but his somewhat demanding tone said otherwise.

“O.k.” Rakuyo said quickly taking the still hot plate (totally not because of Thatch’s tone). “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Thatch smiled and his demanding tone was gone in an instant. “Just make sure you’re on time for dinner. By the way, what happened to the doorknob?”

“Nothing! I mean… How did you…? I…”

“It’s alright, I’ve broken some doorknobs as well when I first joined. Still do sometimes actually.” Thatch admitted a little embarrassed by it. “Although it’s for different reasons. Which reminds me, I still need to-” Thatch cut himself off when he noticed Rakuyo was looking at him very confused. “I’ve said too much. Anyway, enjoy your lunch and be on time for dinnerorelseI’lldragyoutothekitchenagainstyourwillandmakeyoueat and cool mace o.k bye!”

Before Rakuyo knew it, Thatch was speed-walking down the hall and Rakuyo was still too confused to think about anything.

XXX

Later on, Rakuyo made his way to the deck and noticed a few crew members playing Poker.

“Hey, Rakuyo wanna join us?” Namur asked.

“Um… Sure why not?” Rakuyo answered as he sat down. “You guys are playing Poker, right? What are you guys betting?”

“Yeah and nothing right now. We’re just playing for fun.”

“But when we do bet, things get crazy.” Vista spoke.

“More like out of hand.” Jiru said. “Hey, card pun!”

Vista rolled his eyes while Rakuyo and a few others found it a little funny.

“Good thing Thatch isn’t here.” Kingdew said as he laid out the cards. “He finds a way to make puns out of _everything_. But things really do get out of hand when we bet.”

“What exactly do you guys bet?” Rakuyo asked curious.

“Berries of course.” Vista informed. “Sometimes chores just to mix it up a bit. Then there’s… Well…”

“You’ll find out when you’ve been here longer.” Namur finished.

“O.k, then.” Rakuyo picked up some cards not even questioning what they meant. “So… how do you play?”

“You wanna play and you don’t even know how?!” Jiru somewhat scolded.

XXX

Rakuyo sat in the dining room (he totally didn’t remember dinner because of Thatch’s somewhat subtle threat) which pleased Thatch when he saw him there.

“Good thing we weren’t betting because most of us would’ve lost.” Jiru said.

“Yeah, who knew the newbie would be good at Poker.” Kingdew spoke and then looked at Rakuyo. “No offense.”

“None taken.”

“Unless we were tricked.” Jiru accused but there was a hint of playful sarcasm that Rakuyo didn’t pick up on.

“No, it really was my first time playing Poker.” Rakuyo said a little worried.

“I’m just teasing.” Jiru laughed a little. “I could tell by your body language and facial expressions that you weren’t lying.”

“Wha-”

“So I heard Rakuyo beat you guys at Poker.” Marco butted in as he sat down. “And I thought you guys were the best. Shame.” He teased.

“Be quiet, Marco.” Kingdew told him but knew Marco was teasing.

“I suppose Namur and Vista told you?” Jiru asked.

“Sure did. Too bad there was no betting, though. Could’ve used some new blackmail material.”

Rakuyo wondered what Marco meant by that while Kingdew and Jiru scolded Marco.


	6. I Suppose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is just a fun head-canon of mine on how Rakuyo’s first few weeks were when he first joined The Whitebeard Pirates. Oh and his living weapon, Macey. Wait, what? (This story was made for fun and is completely finished and will update whenever but I’ll try to keep it weekly. Chapter sizes vary. I also did some research just in case and tried my best to include all the division commanders except for Ace (duh) and Haruta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This A/N will not be as long in future stories after this one and will eventually not be in anymore stories)
> 
> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is.
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> I decided what to put up here but this story is already up and finished on FanFiction.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

The next morning, after an almost sleepless night of thinking, Rakuyo decided that he wanted to talk to Whitebeard.

If only he could find the captain’s room that would be great.

Rakuyo actually wanted to talk to Whitebeard after dinner yesterday but the crewmates kept him captivated with their conversations. Not that he didn’t enjoy them (the crewmates _and_ the conversations) but he really wanted to get some things off his mind. And right now, for some reason, Rakuyo felt that talking to Whitebeard would be best. He is the captain after all.

But where the hell was the room? This ship is huge!

“Hey.”

Rakuyo jumped and turned around.

“Are you Rakuyo?”

“Um… Yes?”

“I’m Jozu. Nice to meet you. I haven’t been here because I was on a mission. I heard we had a new crewmate but didn’t think I’d meet you almost as soon as I got back.”

Mission? “Oh. Well, nice to meet you Jozu. Um… Do you know where Whitebeard’s room is?” What a stupid question, of course he knows where the room is! “I need to talk to him.”

“I’m heading there myself so I’ll take you there. It’s not that far from here.” Jozu answered as he continued walking with Rakuyo now next to him.

XXX

“Thanks for the report, Jozu.” Rakuyo heard Whitebeard say to Jozu. “You and your division did a great job and deserve a break. You can send in Rakuyo now.”

Wait, how did…?

“Thank you, Oyaji.” Jozu said and then Rakuyo heard footsteps and moved away from the door (he totally wasn’t eavesdropping) and seconds later, Jozu came out and looked at him.

“You can go in now. He knew you were here anyway because of Haki.”

Haki? “What’s that?”

“Ask Oyaji. Or you’ll just find out in time. Also, try to relax. Nobody on this ship bites unless someone else does. See you around.”

With that, Jozu left and Rakuyo tried to relax himself before entering Whitebeard’s room.

He had no idea what to say or how to start the conversation but Whitebeard beat him to it.

“Hello, Rakuyo. How are things so far?” Whitebeard asked.

“Things are… great so far actually. I never expected for a pirate crew to be so… open.”

Whitebeard smiled. “That’s good to hear. Come and sit down, son.”

Rakuyo made his way to the chair provided and sat down. He still didn’t really know what to say but decided to ask something that’s been on his mind since he first met the crew.

“Why do you call everyone son or daughter?” He asked curious.

“Because we are more than just a crew. We’re a family.” Whitebeard answered with a content smile.

Rakuyo wasn’t expecting that answer. It wasn’t a strange one (kind of) but not exactly a normal one either. “Is that why everyone here calls you ‘Oyaji’? Doesn’t that just mean ‘old man’?”

Whitebeard chuckled. “It’s better than being called an old man outright.”

“I suppose.” _‘Still doesn’t really makes sense, though.’_

“Unless someone betrays us, we’ll always remain a family. What family means to you, though is something you need to find out on your own. Just know that no matter how different something is, we’re all accepting here. Everyone has their own story and we’re all children of the sea.”

Rakuyo took in what Whitebeard said and thought about what he wanted to say. However, he must’ve taken a little long since Whitebeard spoke up.

“So I heard you’ve been turning down sparring sessions.” He said suddenly changing the subject.

How did he-

“Curiel told me.”

Well, then.

“Is there a reason?”

 _‘Yeah, my mace ate a Devil Fruit and now it’s alive and if I let her out, she might eat someone or worse, tear the ship apart. Also, her name is Macey because why not?’_ Rakuyo thought unsure if he actually wanted to say something or not.

“Is it because of your weapon choice?”

“What about it?” Rakuyo asked not realizing he sounded defensive.

“Nothing, I think it’s a great weapon choice. It’s rare not seeing a mace in the hands of an enemy.” Whitebeard said not wanting Rakuyo to get the wrong idea. He did mean what he said, though.

 _‘Huh. Thatch said something like that to.’_ Rakuyo thought. A mace wasn’t _that_ surprising to have. … Was it? “It’s not because of the weapon choice.”

“What is then my son?”

Alright. Here we go.

“I’m sure everyone knows about Devil Fruits.” Rakuyo said.

It’s now or never.

“I’m quite familiar with them.” Whitebeard answered as a matter of fact.

Although, Rakuyo preferred never at the moment.

“What if… It was possible that…”

They have to know sooner or later.

“…a weapon-”

Suddenly, a very loud scream was heard followed by a loud “WHAT THE HELL?!”


	7. Yes, Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fun head-canon of mine on how Rakuyo’s first few weeks were when he first joined The Whitebeard Pirates. Oh and his living weapon, Macey. Wait, what? (This story was made for fun and is completely finished and will update whenever but I’ll try to keep it weekly. Chapter sizes vary. I also did some research just in case and tried my best to include all the division commanders except for Ace (duh) and Haruta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This A/N will not be as long in future stories after this one and will eventually not be in anymore stories)
> 
> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is.
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> I decided what to put up here but this story is already up and finished on FanFiction.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

Meanwhile on deck, Thatch and Jiru were running like crazy while Atmos and Fossa tried to catch the somehow alive mace that was chasing them and… is it… barking?

“WHAT KIND OF MACE IS THAT?!” Thatch screamed as he grabbed onto the mast and climbed it as high as he could with Jiru doing the same.

“IT’S POSSESSED!”

Atmos and Fossa almost caught it when the mace suddenly decided to turn and ‘glared(?)’ at them making the two stop dead in their chase.

…

There was a deafening silence and the mace showed off its (very) sharp ‘teeth’ and the two commanders could’ve sworn they saw its eyes glow red and seconds later, they began running away as the mace now decided to chase them.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!” Atmos yelled.

“A DEMON THAT’S WHAT!” Fossa yelled.

“Alright, what’s going- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Marco asked when he saw whatever it was chasing Fossa and Atmos.

“Apparently it’s Rakuyo’s mace!” Thatch yelled making Marco look around for him in question.

He then saw him and Jiru up in the crow’s nest (yes they climbed up there on the mast and not the netting). “What the hell are you guys doing up there?!”

“It was chasing us to!” Jiru yelled making Marco sweat drop.

Marco then averted his attention back to the mace that was chasing his crewmates and wondered how the hell the thing was functioning. Did Rakuyo make it? If so, how? Marco’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being yelled and next thing he knew, the mace was now going after him. _‘Shit, what the hell?!’_ It’s like the thing had a mind of its own!

Marco didn’t know what to do but shield himself and hardly heard the loud shout of “MACEY, STOP!” when his flames activated unexpectedly seconds after he felt something making him wince. He then opened his eyes and saw something he hasn’t seen on him in a while.

Blood.

Marco looked at the mace that was now being held back by Rakuyo from its chain and said person had a look of worry and a hint of surprise.

“I… I’m sorry.” Rakuyo apologized. “I didn’t…”

“It’s o.k.” Marco told him even though the bite hurt like hell. “I’m healed already. See?” Marco wiped some of the blood away on his arm to show Rakuyo (and everyone else) that he was indeed already healed. “It didn’t get me too bad.” _‘That hurt like hell, though…’_

Before Rakuyo could speak again, Blamenco beat him to it. “Dude, what the hell is that thing?!” He asked surprised. “It’s like a possessed mace!”

“It’s like it has a mind of its own!” Thatch yelled from the crow’s nest.

“I _know_ I saw its eyes glowing!” Atmos spoke.

“Me to!” Fossa added. “It even has teeth!”

“Everyone calm down.” Whitebeard said who followed Rakuyo seconds after said person practically jumped out of the chair and ran out the room. Whitebeard was impressed by Rakuyo’s speed and was even more impressed when he caught the mace just before it could completely bite Marco’s arm. He looked at his first division commander who now had a small scar on his arm. “Are you alright, Marco?”

“Yes, Oyaji. Rakuyo grabbed the mace on time so it didn’t get me too bad.” _‘I don’t think my powers would’ve worked if it did bite deeper.’_

“I truly am sorry.” Rakuyo said sincerely but still worried while holding Macey by the chain who was now by his side looking around curiously. Rakuyo then turned to Whitebeard. “I understand if you don’t want us on your crew after what happened. But please try to understand that I kept… my weapon in my room for this reason. I’m sorry.” He apologized again. _‘I just don’t understand how she got out.’_ The doorknob was broken but even if it wasn’t it’s not like Macey could open the door. So how?

Rakuyo’s thoughts were interrupted when Whitebeard spoke. “Rakuyo, did you mean for this to happen?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“When you were planning on telling everyone about this?”

“Shortly after I tell you. Which I was trying to do-”

“Were you not listening to what I told you before?”

“Yes, of course but-”

“Perhaps you need to hear it again. No matter how different something is, we’re all accepting here. Everyone has their own story and we’re all children of the sea.”

“But… My mace…”

“Tell us your story, Rakuyo.”


	8. Thank You, Oyaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is just a fun head-canon of mine on how Rakuyo’s first few weeks were when he first joined The Whitebeard Pirates. Oh and his living weapon, Macey. Wait, what? (This story was made for fun and is completely finished and will update whenever but I’ll try to keep it weekly. Chapter sizes vary. I also did some research just in case and tried my best to include all the division commanders except for Ace (duh) and Haruta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This A/N will not be as long in future stories after this one and will eventually not be in anymore stories)
> 
> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is.
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> I don’t know what I’ll be putting up here but this story is already up and finished on FanFiction.
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this story :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

“So you stole the mace from a Marine.” Izo said to Rakuyo. “I’m impressed.”

“Not like I had a choice. And again, I’m sorry-”

“It’s alright, I’m fine.” Marco said stopping Rakuyo from apologizing for the tenth time. “As you saw, my powers healed me.”

“But-”

“So how did your mace eat a Devil Fruit?” Thatch asked looking at Macey curiously only to flinch and hide behind Vista (who sweat dropped) when it looked at him.

“That… I don’t have an answer for.” Rakuyo spoke. “Although, there was one time I forgot it by a fruit stand and by the time I went back for it, it was alive and terrorizing everyone and destroying almost everything. It was actually pretty cool.”

Everyone stared at Rakuyo in disbelief.

“Now that I think about it, it kind of makes sense.”

“How the hell does that make sense?!” Almost everyone yelled.

“Do you guys _not_ realize the kind of world we live in?”

…

“Fair point.” Thatch said with everyone agreeing as well.

“After what you told us it’s understandable why you kept the mace in your room.” Blamenco said to Rakuyo.

“I still don’t know how she got out, though.” Rakuyo wondered. “The doorknob was broken but there was no way that…” He realized everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“Did you just call your mace a she?” Vista asked.

“Uh… Yes.” Rakuyo answered feeling embarrassed. “I tried calling her he but she kept growling at me. She, um… She also has a name.”

“Oh? What is it?” Namur asked curious.

“… Macey.”

Most of the crewmates laughed which Rakuyo was expecting but decided it was better than insults.

“That sounds like something Thatch would do!” Marco laughed.

“Hey!” Thatch tried to sound mad but found the name funny as well.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rakuyo said trying to ignore their laughter but couldn’t help but smile a little. “I did try other names but she seemed to respond to Macey more. Obviously it’s no surprise as to why.”

“So have you ever had her fight?” Curiel asked.

“Only the few times it was necessary. We still have a lot to work on.”

“Well, you know you’re always welcome to spar with us.”

Rakuyo smiled. “I’ll remember that.”

A few days later…

“How is everything going, Rakuyo?” Whitebeard asked when said person sat down on the chair in his captain’s room with Macey by his side.

“Even greater than when I joined.” Rakuyo answered. “I really never thought that joining a crew, _your_ crew, would be this fun. I know we’ll have a lot of enemies to fight and that’s when things will get serious but… It’s still great. You’re all great family members despite being pirates.”

Whitebeard chuckled. “Welcome to the crew, son. Although, you’ve been a part of us since you’ve joined.”

Rakuyo smiled. “You were right. No matter how different something is, you’re all accepting here. Everyone has their own story and we’re all children of the sea. Despite us being pirates, we’re all great family members. And I think I finally know what family means to me. Thank you, Oyaji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea how end notes work which is why I haven't added any more but Thank You guys for reading this story :) I know it wasn't very eventful but it was just something fun and light that I felt like writing.
> 
> I can guarantee that there's a lot more to come in the future but not full chapter stories like this but one-shots that are like full stories. You'll see as time goes on :) But I do have regular stories that will be up here very soon. Just not all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
